Ask Pearlnet (Re-upload)
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Okay so this is a re-upload because someone has a problem with my awesome writing. Anyway this is about a lady named Emily Fisher who runs the TV talk show "Fisher Discussions" and she read Steven's letter to her and comes to Beach City to see if she can increase her ratings before her show is cancelled. Hopefully they can save her show.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody so I had to re-upload this because some people can't handle my awesome writing so if you have a request for this story then PM me.**

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

Steven and them were sitting in the house just lounging around when someone knocked at the door. Garnet answered it to see a lady and a cameraman standing there as he filmed the temple, the lady then turned around and looked up at Garnet.

"Can I help you?" Garnet asked.

"Yes, my name is Emily Fisher and I'm looking for the one named Steven Universe. Is this the right place?" The lady with t microphone replied.

"This is the right house! Thanks so much for coming, at first I didn't think you got my letter" Steven exclaimed.

"Well of course we did, our show has hit a all time low so we needed some new material to boost up the ratings" Emily answered.

"Well everyone is in here so make yourself comfortable and set up anywhere" Steven replied. Since it was only two of them the camera guy set up with a tripod and the lady had a chair set up.

"Okay rolling in 3...2...1 Action" the cameraman replied as the lady looked at the camera.

"Welcome every one of my viewers, today we have a special edition to this show where we will be conversing with the Crystal Gems of Beach City. Now let's welcome our stars of today Garnet and Pearl!" Emily exclaimed clapping

"SO what are we to do?" Pearl asked.

"Well my viewers will send in some questions and you'll have to answer them" Emily answered.

"Sounds reasonable enough, just so long as they aren't really serious ones" Garnet replied.

"I'm happy to share information with the public" Pearl replied.

"It sounds like people really want to know about us, sounds fun to do" Garnet answered.

"Yes it will be fun. But today we're doing introductions so the real stuff should be happening soon" Emily replied looking at the camera, "in the meantime, to all my viewers out there I ask that you email me your brilliant ideas and we'll begin shortly. This is Emily Fisher signing off" she replied waving as the camera cut off.

 **Sorry if this is so short but the real fun doesn't begin until I get some questions and things and again, to avoid any confusion or so call 'rule breaking' you'll need to PM me your ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back with more so let's get started. Also sadly I won't be doing any dares, they're just really hard to write without people hounding me about rules and guidelines.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"** Going live in 3...2...1" the cameraman replied turning it on.

"Welcome back everyone, my name is Emily Fisher and I just want to say thank you for all the awesome emails I got and that some of you are really brilliant. Now we can really begin the actual point of this show which is questions. Now this question is for Pearl, how do you feel about Garnet's three eyes? DO they make you uncomfortable or are they rather pretty?"

"Well I don't really care that Garnet has three eyes, she is beautiful to me no matter what she looks like and that says a lot coming from me. I don't find them uncomfortable, they make her more unique than any gem I've ever met" Pearl answered grabbing her hand.

"Adorable, now this for the both of you? Do you secretly think Steven and Connie would make a good couple in the future?" Emily asked.

"I mean it's really sweet that they have so much love and trust with each other. Like me and Garnet so I would say that they would make a good couple" Pearl explained.

"Take it from me when I say that Steven and Connie remind me of myself when I was first formed. It is an experience and a good one at that so you could say I agree with it" Garnet answered.

"That is so nice, now this question is for you Garnet. What do you think about the size and shape of Pearl's nose?" Emily asked.

"I find it absolutely adorable, I can't judge anyone because I have three eyes and if anyone is odd here is me" Garnet replied.

"Magnificent! This is going so well and I can see that our ratings are going up although really slowly but they're moving nonetheless. Anyway I think that's it for now, this is starting to get really juicy" Emily replied looking at the camera, "keep them coming everyone and until then, this has been Emily Fisher and we're signing off" she exclaimed as the camera cut off.

 **Well I hope this is good enough to get the rule hounds off my back, the rule hounds are people who hunt down fanfiction writers and reminds them of the rules. Plus this was really short but cute nonetheless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I'm back with more of this story so let's hop into it. Also I have a forum called Ask Pearlnet so if you like this so much then come on and join.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Rolling in 3, 2, 1" the camera man replied rolling the camera.

"Welcome back everyone and it's time for some more questions, now I don't know how deep these questions will go but I'll be happy to ask them on the show if my viewers email me their question. Now let's begin, this question is for Pearl, what it is like being the only gem that is not a fusion, made from a Kindergarten or being half-human?"

"It's not a bad thing to me, I may be a Pearl who was meant to serve higher class gems on Homeworld but I am my own gem now. I don't need to be a fusion because I have Garnet for that. Amethyst may be a Kindergarten gem but she is like a sister to me. And Steven is just absolutely wonderful just like his mother but he is one of a kind so I don't mind not being one of those" Pearl answered.

"That was so sweet! It's incredible how you feel about your comrades and I just want to say that I am loving the time here talking and really getting an inside look at you guy's lives. Thanks for letting me do this" Emily replied.

"No problem, it's nice to talk to someone else for a change. We don't interact with humans much but I have to say you are one funny human" Garnet added.

"Garnet's right, we appreciate having you here and just talking with us" Pearl exclaimed.

"You guys are amazing!" Emily exclaimed wiping tears away, "oh dear that is so unprofessional of me to cry when we're live, sorry you guys had to see that but anyway that's the end of this session but I look forward to your other questions so until then this is Emily Fisher signing off" she added waving at the camera.

 **Okay so that's another chapter and I have to say this is getting really interesting, if you have read my other story that's not the re-uploaded then I want to warn you that I may not continue it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up everybody? Now again I just want to say that I am so sorry for not completing the other story but I just can't risk getting reported.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Going live in 3, 2, 1 Action" the camera man exclaimed.

"Hello everybody, so we're back with another question session and this one should be good" Emily replied, "okay so this first question is for Garnet, who drives you crazier? Pearl or Amethyst?" she asked.

"I would have to say Amethyst, I mean it's not a bad thing but it is irritating when she fights with Pearl or doesn't take the mission seriously but I'm not mad at her for it it's just the way Amethyst is" Garnet explained.

"I read some books saying that siblings fight all the time it just shows that they love and trust each other" Pearl added.

"True, now this next question is for Pearl. Do you regret being a jerk to Greg when Rose was still here? And how do you think Steven would feel if he found out you were a jerk to his dad?" Emily asked.

"I wasn't trying to be a jerk to Greg, I just felt jealous that Rose was spending all her time with him instead of me. I fought alongside Rose for thousands of years, I adored her but Greg walks in and she just instantly falls in love with him after meeting him in a day. It made me feel like was cast aside never to feel close to her again. And if Steven found out I don't know how he would react to it" Pearl answered wiping away tears.

"He wouldn't look at you any different, to him you are still Pearl and whatever happened in the past doesn't include him so he won't hate you" Garnet replied.

"Okay this question is for both of you, do you find it annoying when people think that you two plus Amethyst are Steven's girlfriends?"Emily asked with a snicker.

"It is really annoying actually but the one who says it the most is that boy down at the donut shop" Garnet replied adjusting her glasses.

"He makes me so mad sometimes, I mean how can someone as big as us go out with Steven anyway? Amethyst I can understand but even then it isn't right. We're his guardians, more like mothers than anything else" Pearl answered.

"Well you heard it here straight from themselves, anyway I think that's enough emotional feels for today so we'll start another session next time. See you guys later!" Emily replied flipping her hair and looking at the camera.

 **Okay well that's another chapter done so I look forward to doing more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So we're back with another chapter so let's hop into it. Oh and the only reason Emily knows about these characters is that Steven sent her a detailed biography on all of them including a couple of videos along with the tape.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Welcome back everybody to another session, my cameraman is out sick so we're using the tripod today. Okay so this first question is to Garnet, when Rose passed did Pearl and Amethyst try to murder Greg for her death?" Emily asked.

"Amethyst not so much but Pearl hated Greg for awhile and if me and Amethyst weren't around she would have speared him through the chest or something" Garnet answered.

"It was an emotional time for me" Pearl added.

"Okay this is for you Pearl, it seems you have no sympathy for humans or so someone thinks yet why are you helping humanity if you have no sympathy for them?" Emily asked.

"To Rose all life on Earth was precious, as her sole confidant it was up to me to make sure this belief was upheld and although I don't really feel sorry for humans doesn't mean I can't protect them. Steven is half human so protecting the human race is the least I can do to protect him, it's what his mother fought for and that's what I'll keep fighting for" Pearl explained.

"Nice, so this is for the both of you. How do you feel when Steven thinks all of you are to blame for his mother's death? Do you Pearl resent and hate Steven for taking away Rose?" Emily asked.

"Well Rose was the one who wanted to give up her life to bring Steven into the world. Although we tried to talk her out of it she believed that bringing Steven into the world will be life changing and somehow it is" Garnet answered.

"I mean it wasn't our fault or Greg's, we didn't know what would happen in order for Steven to be born so we were all upset and confused. When Rose told us she was going to have to give up her physical form up to have Steven it broke everyone but I don't hate or resent him for it. It was Rose's decision not ours and even though she's gone we still have Steven who is to us just like Rose and we love him dearly" Pearl exclaimed.

"Really? You guys are the greatest!" Steven exclaimed running over and hugging them.

"Wow that is so sweet, okay that's it for now everyone and I have to say these are really deep questions you guys are asking so keep them coming, until next time see you guys later" Emily replied waving as she cut the camera off.

 **That's it for this one guys, I'm going to be using lines from my same story so that it makes a little more sense it's just to be in story format.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody so I'm back with another question session so please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Welcome back everyone to another question session, on wards we shall go. This question is for the both of you. Do you guys ever think you'll form Sardonyx again after the communication hub incident? And can you fuse into Sardonyx to answer this question?" Emily asked.

"How do you know about the communication hub incident?" Pearl asked.

"Steven told you" Garnet answered.

"Yes he did but please answer the question" Emily replied.

"That last question doesn't go with the first question, you asked us how we feel about it but yet you want us to fuse to answer it" Garnet added.

"Yeah it does sound weird, okay forget the fusing part just the first question" Emily corrected.

"I mean forming Sardonyx is something I enjoy doing but after the communication hub incident I don't think we'll form into Sardonyx unless it's absolutely necessary like when we were trapped in Peridot's trap on that old ship. Plus from now on it's Garnet's decision whether we fuse or not" Pearl answered.

"I mean the hurt is still there but I would say we could form Sardonyx again for the fun of it as long as Pearl agrees to not use me again like she did" Garnet answered.

"I told you before, I will not form Sardonyx unless you want to. I know my mistake was terrible but I've learned that fusion isn't just about becoming stronger it's about understanding the person or people you're fused with" Pearl answered crossing her arms.

"SO with that being said let's form Sardonyx" Garnet replied standing up and holding out her hand.

"Okay" Pearl replied grabbing her hand, they did the fusion dance and soon Sardonyx appeared.

"Good evening everyone! It's so great to be here again and I feel so much lighter after that last discussion" Sardonyx exclaimed.

"Well there you have it guys, Sardonyx in the flesh and I really hope we get more questions like this and maybe Sardonyx can answer some. What do you say Sardonyx?" Emily asked.

"Oh my stars yes, I would love to answer any questions you have for me!" She squealed.

"You heard her guys, until next time see you guys later" Emily replied waving.

"Bye bye" Sardonyx added.

 **Well there you go guys, that's the sixth chapter done soI hope you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
